Till The End
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: Nova lives happily with her friend and family. But everything changes when something happens. Nova is friends with Sparks. They are young kids but Nova's stepmother separates them. What will happen when nova comes back years later and grown up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Tell me another one papa." I say as he closes the story book and sets it aside. He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Tomorrow sweetheart...right now you need to sleep." He says and tucks me in. I smile. My papa has always been the best Daddy ever! He's a beautiful brown color with bright yellow eyes. He loves me and I love him. Yes I may only be a child but I love him.

"Well, goodnight Sweetheart." He says. I giggle when he kisses my forehead and begans to exit the door. I smile he closes the door and the lights turn off. I close my eyes and look at my necklace. I hold it as I smile. My mom gave me this...its beutiful."

"I love you mommy." I say as I look up at the sky. I smile and close my eyes I know she's watching over me. My papa loved her and he was so sad when she past away. I was sad too. After a few years have passed my papa married another women. Her name is Eri. I don't like her and I know she doesn't like me. We don't get along and I have never seen her smile at me. I live in a small town called Shugga. Everyone here is perfect.

My papa let me outside of town and I would wander around and play with my three best friends. There is Gabby...she's a pink monkey with golden eyes. She's a nice monkey I can trust her with anything! Then there's Gale he's a Black monkey with white eyes we have been friends in forever! Then there's Sparks...he's red with black eyes. We have been friends since I first moved here. We met when I couldn't climb a tree to get apple. He grabbed it for me and teased me for a while w became great friends. I won't leave this town for anything. I smiled as I driffted off to sleep.

Sparks POV

I ran to my home that was next to the big lake. I smiled as I looked at the big beautiful rocks surrounding the lake. I ran inside the house. It wasn't that big but it was fine. I walked in and saw my mother laying on her old bed.

"Hey mom." I say as I walk to her. She smiles weakly and rubs my head.

"Hey sweety." She says. I smile and grab her hand.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

Not now...but can you bring me some water." She says. I nod and walk to the kitchen I get a glass and carry it to her. She drinks it slowly and I kiss her cheek. She is sick and I don't have the money to cure her very well. She's an old shade of red with dark green eyes.

"Goodnight." I whisper. She smiles and I set the glass of water aside. She closes her eyes and I walk to my old hammack. I fix the pillow and lay on it. Good thing its stirdy. I lay down and hug myself as I feel coldness. I sigh and close my eyes. If only I were older...I could take care of my mom more. I open my eyes and look at the full moon outside. I smile. I can't wait til morning. Me and my friends decided to go play at the lake. We love that place. Its surrounded by a huge rock so there is only one entrance. But the entrance is covered in vines so we need to sqeeze through. There is a huge lake with a waterfall. We love it there. I close my eyes and let sleep over some me.

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My eyes slowly opened as the sun shined to my eyes. I blocked the sun with my arm and sat up. I yawned and stretched my arms out I shook my head and stood. I looked towards my mom and found her sleeping soundly. I smile and walk to the small kitchen. I open a small cupboard and get a bottle of pills. I filled up a glass of water and carried them towards my mom.  
I set them on the side table and shook her slowly. "Mom...Mom get up." I whispered. She slowly groaned and opened her eyes. I smile and she rubs her eyes slowly.  
"You need your medacine." I say. She smiles weakly and I hand her the pill she puts it in her mouth and drinks the water. I take them back to the kitchen. I look at the pills and see how there almost gone. Oh no. I sigh and put it in the cupboard. I grab and apple and get ready to exit.  
"I'll be back later mom." I say. She nods.  
"Take care sweety." She says. I smile and walk out. I quickly run to the lake its pretty far from here. The lake next to my home isn't the one we love ours is hidden. I run passed the trees and enter the town. I then begin walking. I wave at the people around.  
"Hey Miss Wit." I say. She waves with a smile. She's an old monkey that is grey and green dark eyes. She always wears a long skirt that is black and a brown tucked in shirt with a brown big hat.  
"Hey sparky my boy." She says. I grumble at the name and she smiles. I keep going and I soon begin to run again. I run into some trees and run through them and I got to a huge rock. I smiled and soon I heard shouting.  
"Come on!" Someon yelled I smiled and sqeezed through the vines and found my friend Gale up on a high rock. He wore his black trunks. And then I saw Gabby trying to climb up with him she wore her purple one piece swimming outfit. I looked around and but I didn't find Nova. I walked to the egde of the lake.  
"Hey Gale...don't fall knowing you your clumsier then a mule!" I shout at him. He looks at me and crosses gis arms.  
"Oh come on Sparks! I'm the best! Nothing bad will happen...I can do anything!" He shouts. I roll my eyes and take off my clothes leaving me in my red swimming trunks.  
"I bet I can climb higher then you!" I yell. He laughs.  
"Yea right!" He shouts back.  
"Oh come on guys! Quit being so childish!" Shouts Gabby. I smile and began to climb up. I climb and climb and climb. Gale began to climb to.  
"Be careful!" Yelled Gabby.  
"Don't worry I don't need to be careful...but I get Sparks does!" Shouts Gale as he kicks some small rocks my way I block them and Glare .  
"That's cheating!" I shout.  
"Boo Hoo." He laughs as he keeps climbing I climb and then I hear a voice.  
"Boys always being Boys." I turn my head and see Nova. I gasp and fall straight into the water. I swim out and spit the water out. I glare as everyone burst out laughing.  
"Told ya!" Laughed Gale. I glared and swimed to the edge and got out.  
"Stupid." I muttered to myself. I looked over as nova giggled. Her fur shined in the sun...ew! What am I saying. I glared and stomped up to her.  
"This is your fault!" I shout.  
"No! Its yours!" She shouts.  
"Nu uh!"  
"Ya huh!"  
"Nu uh!" "Ya huh!"  
"Nu uh!"  
"Ya huh Sparky!" She yelled. I glared.  
"Stupid girl." I mutter as I cross my arms. She glared.  
"Stupid boy." She grumbled.  
"Oh come on guys! Stop fighting!" Yelled Gabby. Nova glared and walked to Gabby. Gale jumped down into the water and swimmed out. He punched me lightly on the arm and smiled.  
"Come on Sparks cheer up." He said.  
"I can't! That...That...That girl!" I say pointing at Nova.  
"Oh come on sparks...we all know you have a crush on her." I turned towards Gale and push him against the rock.  
"What did you say!" I sid between my teeth.  
"N-Nothing." He said. I let him go and crossed my arms.  
"I can never and I will never have a crush on anyone! Girls have cuties! There nothing but trouble." I say. Gale nods. I sigh and look at Nova. A crush?! Ew! Nova and I have never gotten along we always tease eachother. I shake my head and Gale pushes me alittle.  
"Come on...let's go play!" Said Glae I smile and we run to the water.

Review please... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Chapter Three We all sat in the sun on the ground as we dried off from out swim. "I love it here." Said gibby. "Yea...good thing we found it before anyone." Said Gale. I smiled. He was right good thing we had found this place or where else would we cool off and play together? "How long do you guys think we'll be friends?" Asks nova. She looks at us with a little worried look on her face. "A long time." Said Gabby. Nova sighs. "I like you guys as friends and I really want to be friends forever." She said. "Friends till the end." Said Gale. Nova smiled warmly and I gulped. "What it is?" Asked gabby. I shook my head. "N-Nothing." I said. "Well me and Nova have to go." Said Gibby as Nova and her stood. We smiled and they waved. "Bye!" They said. "Bye!" Shouted Gale. I nodded and sighed. Gale then looked at me and stared for a while. "What?" I say he grins. "Nothing!" He says cheerfully. I glare. "Tell me!" I demand. "You'll get mad." He whined out. "Fine...don't tell me." I said. I stood up and walked towards the exit. "Hey wait up!" Yelled Gale. He ran up to me and we walked. I don't like it when gale gets me mad about Nova. Nova! Of all people! We don't get along and he insist I have a crush on her. Girls are selffish, cruel, brats, and worse! But I gotta admit she isn't ugly...not at al but...ew! I'm thinking like...ugh! Whatever. I walked to my house and Gale walks in with me. "Hello!" He greets my mother. She smiles. "Hello." She said. I walked to my basket and get out some clothes. I walk into the bathroom and quickly put it on. I exit and see Gale smiling. "Let's go." He said. I nodded and we walked out I waved to my mom and she waved back weakly. Nova's POV "Stop it." Giggled Gibby. "Why...its true." I say. She smiles. We were sitting next to an apple tree. I sighs. "Its obious." I say she nods. "Fine! I admit it! Yes...I may have a small crush on...Gale." she says with a blush. I smile and she blushes harder. "I knew it!" I yelped. "But I know he doesn't like me back...were girls...we are more passionate then guys and you know how they are they only care about guy stuff...they think we have cuties." Said Gibby. I giggle alittle. "There just stupid." I say she laughs. "Imagine Nova...me and Gale you and Sparks-" "Wait! What are you saying! Me and Sparks aren't going to end together!" I yelped. She smiled alittle. "Come on Nova...he's perfect for you." She said. "We are nothing alike." I say. She rolls her eyes. "Fine, fine, fine...have it your way..." she said. I look up and spotted the apple tree. I smiled as I saw the big red juicy apples. My stomach growled. I stood up and Gibby stared. "I'm getting an apple." I said. She stood up. "You can't reach it." She said. I jumped up and I could barely reach it. "Help me." I said. She sighed and she stuck her hands up together. I put my foot on it and reach up. "Nova!" She yells and I fall on her. I groan as I get off of her . "Sorry." I say. She groans too. "Looks like you guys need help." Said Gale. I groaned. "Yes." Said Gibby. "No." I said. Sparks and Gale smirked. "I can do this on my own." I said. I grabbed onto a branch and lifted up my foot but I just ended up slipping again and they laughed. "Fine you get it." I said with a glare. "Watch and learn." Said Gale as he cracked his knuckles. He walked up to the tree and easily leaped up using a tail. He climved to a branch and grabbed an apple and took it right off. That easy! He smirked and jumped down. He then handed the apple to gibby. "Easy." He said. "Thabkyou!" Yelped Gibby and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened and he wiped his cheek. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Cuties!...what is wrong with you!" Yelled Gale as he jumped around and wiped his cheek. "Oh come on!" Yelled Gibby. I heard Sparks laughing and I walked up to him. "Don't laugh." I said. He stopped and looked at me. "Why not!" He said. "Would you want people to laugh if you got kissed on the cheek!" I said. He smirked. "Look toots...I know you want to but trust me it would be gross." He says. I glare and the anger inside of me grows. "Toots!?" I yelled he snickered. "Stupid!" I yelled and punched his arm he laughed. "You punch like a girl." He said. I glared and stomped away over to Gibby. And he started laughing. I groaned loudly and looked at Gibby she had a sad look. "What is it?" I ask. "N-Nothing its just...you saw what happened. He doesntt like me." She said. I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Its okay...he'll come around." I said. She smiled and wiped her eyes. I turned my head and saw Gale was walking towards Sparks. I glared alittle and looked at Gibby. "How about we play a game!" Yelles Sparks. We looked towards them. "What kind of game?" I ask. "Nothing more then a small game of...girls v.s boys!" He said. Me and Gibby looked at eachother and smiled. "Your on!" Yelled Gabby. The guys smirked at eachother and I smiled. "What should we start with?" I ask. "How about...who can eat the fastest." Said Gale as he picked up an apple from the ground. "Yes!" Yelped Gibby. Gale climbed the tree and threw an apple to each of us he got one himself and jumped down. "On the count of tree we go!" "One...two...", I holded my apple close to my mouth ready to take my first bite. "Three!" I bit into almost hurtin my tooth. I chewed quickly. I repeated the same thing till my jaw was hurting. It was killing me. I started chewing slower and I looked around. I saw Gibby trying to take a huge bite. I then saw Gale chewing repidly and taking big bite. I turned towards Sparks and saw him shoving the apple in his mouth I couldn't help but hide a giggle. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "What are you laughing at!" He snapped. "Nothing." I say. He glares and then gale shouts. "I won!" We looked st him as he threw the finished apple towards the ground. Sparks glares at me and throws his unfinished apple at the tree. "This is your fault!" He yelled. "My fualt!?" I yelped. "Yes your fualt!" He yelled. I threw my apple to the ground and pointed st him. "Its not my fualt you lost!" I yelled. "Guys stop fighting!" Yelled Gabby. "Yea...we still have to continue the game." Said gale. We glared and Gale smiled. "Next round...Let's race!" Yelled Gale excitdingly. We noded and took our positions next to eachother. "One your mark...get set..." "You better not get in my way." Mumbled Sparks to me I glared and looked forward. "Go!" I kicked my feet and began running as fast as my small legs will get me. I ran and ran. Gale ran in front of all of us and Gabby was behind me. And Sparks quickly passed me and ran next to Gale. I ran and then I tripped. "Ah!" I yelled and fell. My eyes were closed and felt myself ontop of something. I slowly opened them and found sparks under me. I gulped he just stared st me. "Hey guys I...oh." said Gibby. She stared at us and I quickly got of while blushing. Sparks stood up and stared. "Yea! I won again!" We heard Gale yell sparks glanced at Gale then glared back at me. "Look what you did!" He yelled. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "You aways make me lose!" He yelled. "Not always! Sometimes you really suck at things!" I yelled. He glared and stompe away. Gabby walked to me and smiled. "Its okay Nova...boys are just like that." She said. I sighed. "I'm going home." I mumbled. "But why?" "My father said to be home early...I'll see you tomorrow." I say she waves as I go. I run straight to my house and run inside. I then found my dad in the living room. He stood up and stretched out his arms. I smiled and ran into his arms and he hugged me. "Sweethesrt!" He yelped. I giggled as he kissed my cheek and let me go. "Are you going to play with me?" I ask. "Sorry sweety I can't...I have to go somehwere but your mother can plsy with you." He said. I glared and crossed my arms. "She isn't my mom." I mumbled angrily. He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Get along." He said as he stepped out. I looked at Eri. I don't like her. She didn't even look at me she kept reading her stupid book. I won't even ask her to play with me even if she did I wouldn't let her. I huffed and exited the room. I walked upstairs and into my room. I looked aroubd and saw some toys lying on the ground. I walked to my bed and laid down. Maybe I could take a small nap. Sparks POV I kicked a rock as i walked with gale across a field. "Why do you always fight?" Asked Gale I sighed. "Its complicated...we just dont get along." I say. "I saw how comfortible you were with her on top of you." Teased Gale with a grin. I pushed his playfully and he laughed. "Come on Sparks...there's nothing bad about it." Said Gale. "Yes there is...and why on earth do you tease me about Nova...how about you and gabby." I said. "Me and Gabby are just friends and we aren't the ones fighting." He said. I glared and crossed my arms. I looked around and saw Miss Wit. "Hi!" Yelled Gale as he waved his arms. "Hey boys." She said as she stood in front of her old house. "Whatcha doin?" I say. "Just bringing some fruit...would you like to come in?" She asks. I smile and Gale nods. She opens her door and we walk in. Her house is very old and the only thing she has for a bed is an old hammock like mine. But hers was even more ripped then mine was. I looked at the walking cockroaches on the ground and some flies. "Nice home." Said gale. "This thing!? It deserves to be burned but...I'm happy I at least have a roof over my head." Said Miss Witt with a small chuckle. She starts to put the fuit away and I look at some necklaces she has hanged. I look st one that caused my attention. It had a red string were it hang from and a sighn that looked like a very small dream catcher and a red ruby in the middle. "I make them." I heard miss Witt say. I look at her and she smiles. "They are meant to mske two people fall in love." She says. I look at them and hold it in my hand. "If one person wears it and then the other they are atracted to eachother but...that's just a myth but its something beautiful to prove love...or friendship." She says. I stare at the necklace and for some odd reason Nova comes to my mind. "Nova...your friend you should give her one." Said Miss witt. I looked at her and Gale stomped his foot. "And me!?" He yelped. Miss Witt chuckled. "Its suposed be worn by a girl and a boy." Said Miss Witt. "Maybe." I mumbled. Miss Witt smiled and reached inside her drawer. She got out two necklaces like the one I was holding. She walked to me and got my hand she made my hand hold out she slowly put the two necklaces on my hand and closed it. "Give one to someone special." She whispered. I gulped and slowly nodded. She smiled warmly and went back to her fruit. "Run along now kids..." she said. Gale jumped to the door and I folowed him we exited the house and walked away. "Are you really going to give nova a necklace?" Asked Gale. I sighed and put them in my pocket. "I'll find out who to give it to." I say. Review please... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Chapter Four Nova's POV "No!" I yelled. Eri glared. "You will do as I say...go downstairs and greet your sister!" She yelled. I glared and backed awsy. "She isn't my sister! She's your daughter and your not my mother!" I yelled. Why didn't anyone tell me that this witches sister was coming! I hated her more then I hated Eri! She's worse then her mother. She's way to fancy and talks to smart for me. She only talks about how princesses act and she is so mean to me. She's purple with gold eyes. Her name is Sofia. "I am demanding you to go!" She yelled. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. "Let go!" I yelled as I kicked. "What's going on!" Yelped my father. Eri let go of me and sighed. She walked to my father and hugged him. "I'm glad your here cupcake...Tell Nova to go downstairs and greet her sister." Said to my father softly as she kissed his cheek. My dad smiled at her and looked at me. "Nova go downstairs and greet your sister." Said my father to me. "But-" "No buts! Go!" I glared and stomped downstairs. There I saw Sofia sitting on the couch. She fowned when she saw me and huffed. "Well, well, well...if it isn't my sister...Nova." she said. "Why did you come back...I was happy for once." I said angrily. "Oh Nova...my trip to France is over...I wanted to come home." She said. I glared and crossed my arms. "I heard the...trouble...you caused upstairs...repulsive!" She said. "Whatever." I mumbled. She stood up and I saw what she was wearing. A long red dress. "Nice outfit...but not enough to take the attention off of...that." I say while pointing at her face. She glared. "Your lucky my manners are better then you!" She said. I rolled my eyes. Then my father and Eri came. Eri sat nex to Sofia and my father stood. "Are you getting along?" He asked. I didn't answer. "I'm sure Sofia is acting just fine." Said Eri. I glared. Sofia is doing terrible. I hate her why couldn't she stay away! "Dad may I go outside to play with my friendsq?" I ask. He hugs me. "Of course swetheart...take care." He says. "But I need to tell you Nova...I'm leaving for a trip." He said. I frown. "Where?" I ask. "Far away from here...I'll be back tomorrow but don't worry." He said. "But where are you going?" I ak again. "To...cornu." he said. My eyes widen. "But that place is dangerous!" I yell. "I know sweetheart but I have to go." He says. I sigh and he kisses my cheek. "I just want you to take care." He said. I nodded. "Now run along now." He said I smile and run out the door. I run into the town and start walking around. I smile when I spot Miss Witt. "Hi!" I yeled. She smiled at me and walked to me. "Nova! How nice it is to see you!" She says. I smile. "You to...how are you doing?" I ask. "Just fine...and you?" "Could be better." I say. "Why?...what's wrong?" She asks. "Sofia is back." I say. "Oh dear...that is bad news." She says. It is horrible news. I hate her...more then I hate her mom. "But don't worry...to cheer you up I saw one of your friends near the lake you alwys hang out in." She said. I smile. "Thanks!" I yell and I run off. She waves. And I run into the trees I run and run and I get to the vines. I sqeeze through them expecting to find Gabby but I find...Sparks...I sigh...oh boy. Sparks POV I turn and see Nova standing there. I gulp and look at my hands again. I was sitting on the ground with my legs crossed. I didn't want to argue right now. I had a huge problem. My mom...she is so sick and I can't cheer myself up any way. Not even Gale couls cheer me up. I just told him to leave me alone. Why can't I be older. I want a job so I can give my mom the medication she needs. I gear footsteps and then a sound. I turn my head alittle and see Nova sitting next to me with her legs against her chest and she's looking at the water. I look at her eyes. She's looking straight out and I bite my lip alittle. I look away and glare at my hands. I look at the bump in my pocket...where the necklaces are...who should I give the other necklace to? Nova? We argue to much...why should I give it to her? I hear Nova sigh and I sigh too. This silence is killing me. "H-Hi." Says Nova quietly. I gulp and sigh again. "H...hi." I replie. We stay quiet for a longer time without sayong a word. We have to say something...we are friends...at least I hope we are. I feel guilty now. I always blame her for everything that happens. And he's really doesn't do anything. Except when I lost the race...that was her fualt. She fell on me...what the heck. "I-Im sorry." I mumble. "For what?" She asks. "For...alway blaming you for everything...even if sometimes...it may not be your fualt." I say. "Its okay...its sometimes my fualt." She says. I look up and see her looking at her knees. She slowly looks at me and swallow down my saliva. Her eyes sparkled with the water and the sun. I saw her lips twitch...she was probably trying to smile. I pull my lips together and smile alittle. She smiles back. "Thanks." She whispers. "For what?" I ask. "For being nice to me...I really need it especially now that my...stepsister is here." She says. Sofia is here! Gosh! I hate that girl! She's always insulting me. Not everyone is as rich as her! "I feel bad for you." I say Nova smiles. "That's a first." She says. I chuckle alittle. For the first time...we are getting along... Later... It was dark and me and Nova were laughing. She had made me trip into some mud and I had brought her down with me. We weren't even mad at each other. We laughed as we tried to take the mud off. "Its...your fault!" I laughed out. "No! Y-yours." Laughed nova out. We slowly calmed down and I sighed. She smiled at me and I smiled back. We have spent the whole day together and we didn't argue once. "Well I have to go." Said Nova. I frown. "Aww...fine...but promise we'll play tomorrow." I say. She grabs my hand and my heart beats. "Promise." She says. She then kisses my cheek. My eyes widen and she giggles. "Ew! What the heck Nova!" I yell as I wipe my cheek. "Oh come on...I know you liked it!" She yells as she runs off. I glare and wipe my cheek one more time but I stop half way. I slowly rub the cheek she kissed and a large smile crosses my face. Novas POV I quickly got home but I found something weird. The sheriff was parked right outside my home. My heart beated. What hapened. I run inside and into the living room. I see Eri crying and Sofia with her head down. I then see the sheriff standing there. "What happened?!" I yeled. Eri looked up and cried. "Your father is dead!" She yells. My eyes widen and I fal towards the ground. Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Sparks POV I opened my eyes and the sun made me cover them again. I yawned and sat up I stretched out and shook my head alittle to get rid of the sleepyness. I sighed and stood up. I walked straight to the kitchen and got the pills. I grabbed one and a glass of water and took it to my mom. "Mom...Mom." I whisper. She moans alittle and opens her eyes slowly. I smile at her and she gives me a small smile. "You okay?" I ask. "I'm alright sweety." She croaked out. I smiled and gave her the pill she put it in her mouth and drank the water slowly. I grabbed the water and she began to cough loudly. Ok twwwrdcShe coughed and I put the water aside. I patted her back and she laid down slowly. "Are you okay?" I ask. She nods slowly. I sigh and she smiles alittle. "Are you going to go play with your firends?" She asks. I shook my head. "Why not?" She asks. "I rather stay here and take care of you." I say. "No sparks...I'm fine. Go play...your a kid you need fresh air." She said. "What about you." I say. "I'll be fine." She croaks out. I sigh. "Okay." I say. I walk out and sit on my porch. I look out into the trees and hear the birds chirp. I lean back and then I hear someone calling me. "Sparks." Someone yells. I stand up and Gale and Gabby are running to me. I smile and they stop in front of me. "What's up?" I ask. "Have you seen Nova yet?" Asks Gabby. I cock my head to the side. "What?" "Come on." Said Gale. He and Gabby ran ahead and I ran along. We ran passed the streets into the town and to Novas home. Gale and Gabby stopped in front of the house and I looked gasped when I saw a a lot of people gathered up in her yard. I looked at gale and Gabby and they nodded. I looked back at the gathered up people. I gulped and walked inside her yard. I slowly walked towards them. Everyone was dressed in black and they were facing away from me. I sqeezed through them and got to the front. I saw a big black shiny coffin and a huge hole next to it. I saw all the flowers surrounding the case and someone crying on the coffin. But I ddnt see who it was or who was in the coffin. I looked in frot of the coffin and a huge picture of Novas father was there...did he pass away?! I looked at the person who was crying. Then all of a sudden Novas step mother came and pushed the crying person away. "Get away!" Yelled the stepmother. Then I saw that the one crying was Nova. "No!" Yelled Nova as she tried to hug the Coffin agin. Her step mother grabbed her arm and pushed her away. "I hate you!" Yelled Nova and ran off. I quickly ran after her. Nova ran nd ran and the sky got gloomy. She ran to the back of her huge home. J ran with her and then she callopsed on the ground next to a wall and under a huge tree. She fell on some green grass and I stood there watchig her. She cried loudly as she put her hands on her face. J gulped and slowly walked up to her. She cried and cried and then some thunder struck. I gasped alittle then kept walking to her. "Nova?" She gasped and turned to look at me. Her eyes shimmered then she ran into my arms. She hugged me and I was suprised. She cried and cried and I hugged her slowly. She cried loudly and I idnt know what to do. Her father just died and...what can I do? "Its okay." I whisper. She grips my sweater as she cries. Its weird. I have never hugged Nova before and I never planned on doing so. She slowly let go of me and backed away. "I-im sorry." She said she then callopsed on the ground nd hugged her knees as she leaned on the wal and cried. "N-no...its okay." I said nervously. She kept crying and I sat down next to her. "You really loved him...didn't you?" I ask. She stopped crying alittle. "I loved him!...my father was the only guy that cared about me...he loved me." She said. "I-I care about you." I said she turns to look at me and I gulp realising what I just said. "I-I mean your friends...ya know...m-me and gabby and...gale..." I said. She gasped fo air and rubs her eyes. "What am I supposed to do now...I'm going to live in a nightmare...m-my stepmother hates me and so does her daughter...without my dad...it won't ever be the same." She whispers and put her head down. I felt horrible. Novas dad died. K also cared about him the whole town did. "W-we could...run...away." I said. She looked at me suprised. "What?" She said. "Y-you and...m-me...we could uh...run away...t-together." I say nervously. I feel myself blush and nova blushes too. "Together?" She says. "Y-yea...I'll take care of...you." I said. She didn't respond she just laid her head on my shoulder. I felt my face heat up. "I-if we did...w-where would you...want to..go." I gulped out. She looked at me and then back to where she was looking before. "Far away...into the woods..." she said. "The woods?" I ask she nods without looking at me. "Deep inside the other side of the woods and I imagine there to be...a house...a small house facing the wide open beach..." she whispers. She looks at me and I blush. We stay quiet for a while. "Thanks." She said. "For what?" I ask. "For making me feel better." She whispered. "N-no problem...friends till the end right?" "Yea...friends till the end." She said. I smiled alittle and then remember. "Oh...I uh...I got you something." I said. She leaned off of my shoulder and looked at me. "What is it?" She asks. I reach inside my pocket and take out both of the necklaces I untagled them alittle and gave one to her. "Its beautiful." She whispered as she grabbed one. "Its for you." I said she looked at me. "For me?" I nod and she puts it on it looked beautiful on her. She smiled at me and I smile back. I put mine on. "This is something to prove our friendship...friends till the end." I said. She smiled. "Till the end." She said. We stayed together just talking till the night came by... "Look nova." I say. She looks up as I point to the moon. "You know millions of people are lokking at the moon right now." I say. "Of course." She said. "Everytime we are seperated nova...I want you to look st the moon and remnber...I'm looking at it and its like I'm looking at it with you." I say. She smiles. We sty for another while then I know I have to go. We stand up. "I have to go..." I say she nods and hug me. "Thanks." She mumbled. I smileand hug her. We brrak aart and I run to my home. Novas POV I walk inside my house without glancing at my dads grave. I walk inside and upstairs. I sigh and enter my house and gasp when I see Eri standing there and ordering the maid to pack up my stuff. I saw everything was packed and the maid was packing up my last clothes. "What's going on!" I yell. Eri wipes some tears away. "I'm sending you away." She says. "But-" "No!...your father is dead and you don't live here anymore!" She yells. I glare. "This is my house...my house!" I yell. "Your not old enough to claim it yet...so mean a while its mine! " she yells. I shake my head. She kicks my bags. "Don't worry...this filthy room will stay likethis...if you ever have the bad luck to return..." she says. "Tomorrow your ride would be here..." she says. "No." I whisper. Review please... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Sparks POV I hear a huge knock on my front door and my eyes open wide. I hear the knock again. "Open up Sparks!" I hear Gale yell. I groan and run to the door. "What's going on?" Groaned my mom. "I'll see." I said. I open the door and saw Gale and Gabby panting for air. "What's wrong?" I ask. "N-no...q...questions...just...come!" Gasped Gale for air. Gabby nd him ran and I ran after them. "What wrong!" I yell. They don't answer they just keep running and I run after them. They run across a rode and we stop we catch our breaths and then we talk. "What on...shugga...is up with you guys?" I ask as catch my breath. They stay quiet for a while then talk. "Nova is leaving!" Yelled Gabby. That tok for suprise. "What?" I ask. "Nova is leaving today." Says Gale. "But...but why..how?" I ask. I just talked to her yesterday and she didn't mention this! "Nova is leaving...her mother is taking her far away...and we may never see her again." Said Gabby. "How did you find out?" I ask. "Nova sent a massanger to tell me." Said Gabby. "We brought you hear because she will be pasing by this road. It may be the last time we see her." Says Gale. I shake my head. Nova can't leave! We just started getting along and now...she's leaving...she can't leave. We hear some noise and I looked at the road. We see a black car it must be Nova. I gulp and Gale grabs my hand and Gabby grabs my other and we stand in the middle of the road. I look at hw the car stops in front of us. The driver beaps and I take a deep breath. "Sparks! Gale! Gabby!" I hear someone yell. Eri looks back and glares at us she says something to the driver and the driver starts the car. He drives and we get out of the way. I don't want to get run over. It drives away and I se Nova stick out from the back window. She waves sadly and we wave back. I hold onto the necklace and wave. Review please... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven... Sparks POV I walked around the grave yard. It was sunny outside but the yard was full of shade because of the large trees surrounding it. I walk across graves and even more graves. They just dont seem to end. I walk across more graves and I feel a light breeze blow through my fur. I sigh and keep walking. I soon reeach the grave I was looking for. It wasn't really a grave since at that time I didn't have any money to fix it up. The only thing it had was a cross made of concrete and a concrete book that carved the name of my mother. I fall to my knees and look at the roses surounding the grave. I grip the roses I had in hand tightly. I lift the roses up to my mouth and kiss them then lay them in front of the book. I look st the cross for a few more seconds then stand up. I stare down at it. My mother was a good person. She didn't deserve to die...no one deserves to die. Its just...her sickness was to hard for me to handle on my own. I was a kid...how can I handle that sickness. If only my mom were still alive to this day. I have he money now. But its too late. I visit her grave once a wrek and bring her new roses. I remember the day she died. It was horrible for me. She made me promise that I will take good care of myself and to make my life successful. And that's what I have been doing...Gale helped me get a job as a worker. I worked at a field well...a farm. I worked with Gale as he and I plant and dig. It was a hard job being in the sun all day but...it paid very well. I lived in the same house but now it was all fixed up and it looked brand new. It was no longer that old house I had before. It was a perfect home. I sighed and walked away from the grave and began to walk to the exit. My life was perfect. I had my friends still. Gabby. And Gale. But I'm missing one thing in my life. I haven't figured it out but when I think of this one thing it makes me miserable. None of us have really changed. Gale is still cocky as ever. He says im cocky because I say I'm best at everything but that's not being cocky...its saying the truth. I laugh at my own thoughts. Gabby is still hot over heels over Gale even though Gale is such a kid he won't even notice. I smile at myself and go in the trees. We still hang out at our place and meet up there. That's where I'm going now. Todays mu day off but tomorow is nothing but work. Review.. 


	8. Chapter 8

So its almost christmas dinner for me...Who else?

Ha...well I'm going to be woking on my story hrough out Christmas...

I love writing!

Thanks for everything!

Merry Christmas

Chapter Eight

I entered through the vines and I see Gale and Gabby. Gabby is laying on the ground next to the lake with her bikini on. She is always trying to impress Gale with her looks. I shake my head with a smile and see Gale jumping in the water. Gabby sitting in a weird position on purpose but look at Gale...not a care in the world. I smirk and walk to them Gale turns my way and grins.

"Yo!...Sparks glad you came!" He yelled. I wave and went to sit next to Gabby. She smiles.

"Glad you finally decide to join us." She said.

"Well I am busy." I say. Gale swim out and then kneels. I was confused then he shaked himself like a dog drying his fur.

"Gale!" I yell as I stand. Gabby giggles and Gale stopped and stands up with a grin.

"Your such a child." I say. He shrugs and crosses his arms.

"Aren't you going in for a swim?" He asks.

"No...after this I need to go somewhere...I have to stay dry." I say. He shakes his head and smirks.

"Have some fun." He said as he pushed me playfully. I roll my eyes and smile. Gabby stands up and wraps a hadn around Gale. Gale turns to her and gives her a look. "Yea...have fun." She says. Gale scoots away alittle and Gabby let's her hand fall.

"Yea...come on." Says Gale. I walk passed them and push gale to Gabby. Gabby smiles with a blush and I smirk as I head out.

"Have fun...lovebirds." I say. I smirk and walk out and begin to walk away. I quickly walk into the trees and start to head into the town. I smile to myself. I just Gabby winds Gale over. Gale may like her he just doesn't know it yet. Gabby is one of my best friends why woulnt I want her to be happy with a guy she loves. But I can't force Gale to love her niethier can she. Gale is into his work and childness I don't think he has ever thought of love...I have...once. But I don't think I will ever again. I sigh and walk in town. I walk around just looking. I sometimes wonder how my future will be. What will happen. I felt somethong inside of me...like something is coming.

Something special.

?.?.?.?.?POV

I wait in the car as the choufer opens my door. I step out and he bows to me. I smile and look sround at the town. It hasn't changed a bit. This is where I was born and I have come back to claim what's mine. I smile as I walk down the sidewalk. I see some guys look st me nd I wave and wink. I giggle as one drops his drink. I continue walking and see the large house that is mine and I have come to claim it. Its mine already and Eri the witch knows. She's lucky I haven't kicked her out. I walk through the gates and walk to the large door. I open it and walk in the living room where I told everyone to meet me. I see Sofia all grown and dressed up with a glare. I se Eri...old...and mad. I smile anways. "I'm back." I say.

Review please...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sparks POV

I yawn as my alarm rings. I open my eyes and look at the time...4:00am. I yawn louder and let my back fall on the bed so I was facing the cieling. I'm tired I don't want to get up. I close my eyes and soon I'm falling asleep again. I feel myself drift off some more then...no! I jumped up before I fall asleep again. I stretch out and walk to my bathroom. I quickly take a shower and then I put on some blue jeans and a white T-shirt. I walk to the kitchen and then quickly make myself some lunch and pack it up in a bag. I drink some water and fill up a big water bottle.

I exit my house and begin to go to work. My job is perfect. I like how much it pays thought. That's the real thing about this job. But whatever. I wonder what we are going to do today. I remember how our mananger told us that we were going to build a house. Well a cabin. I arrived at the huge field and see Gale he grins and waves I put my lunch next to his and he bumps my fist.

"I thought you would fall alseep." He said. I smirk.

"You know I don't waking up early...I hate it." I said. He grins.

"So let's begin." He said. I nod and I take a deep breath. Why does it have to be so hot!

?.?.?.?.?.POV

I walk around town as I admire this beautiful town. I wave at people and the guys wink and whistle at me I just roll my eyes or giggle. I look around at the familier water fall that I'm in front of. I smile and walk to I let my hand fall into the water as I rub my fingers through the water. I look around and something catches my eye. A familier monkey. I look at her as she walks through the sidewalk. I grin.

"Gabby!" I yell. She stops and turns to me I walk to her and she looks at me.

"Do I know you?" She asks.

"Don't you remember me?" I ask. She looks at me and then gasps I smile. "

"Nova!" She yells. I nod and she hugs me I hug her back and she sqeaks like a teen she breakd the hug and looks at me.

"I can't believe it! Oh my gosh! Nova...your back!" She says loudly.

"Ssshhh...keep it down Gabby." I say. She nods quickly and grabs my hand.

"Come on we need to talk!" She yells. She drags me to a bench and then she sat me down with her next to me.

"Why didn't you return earlier!" She says.

"I was busy...but it only matters that I have returned now." I say she hugs me and let's go again.

"I can't believe this! My best friend!" She says. I smile.

"So how are things?" I ask.

"Great! We are all still friends! Miss Witt is fine and well...everything is the same." She says I smile.

"And how are things with you and...Gale?" I say with a grin but she frowns.

"Not so good...he doesn't even notice me." She said.

"Its okay Gabby...you know how he is...but never give up." I say. "But I have tried everything! I dress nice I sometimes flirt but nothing he acts like a kid and its just like I'm invisible." She says. I hug her then let her go. "Its okay...just keep trying." I say. She smiles and nods.

"So...how's...Sparks?" I ask. She grins.

"He's fine. He has a job, money, but..."

"But what?" I ask. "His mom passed away." She said. I stare. Poor Sparks. What must he think?

"How is he taking it?" I ask.

"Its been months and Sparks is fine but he gets sad when ever someone asks him about his necklace." She says. I look at her...a necklace?

"Its this dream catcher and he never takes it ofd." She says. I haven't taken mine off eaitheir. Its right under my dress. I'm touched how he hasn't taken it off and I hope we are still friends. I sigh.

"You should go see him." Says Gabby. I lok at her.

"I don't know." I say.

"Come on! He's working right now...while you se him I can see Gale." She says with a smile. I sigh.

"Fine." I say. She smiles and grabs my hand and begins to drag me away. "Wait." I say. She stops and let's go of me.

"Let's walk...not run." I say. She nods and smiles. We walk around the town and enter the trees. We walk to another side and I see all of the workers. I look around vut I don't see him.

"Come on." Says Gabby. I follow her and we arrive in front of the field. As we walk some guys look st me.

"Whoa! Baby!" One yells. I blush.

"Ay! Mami!" Another yells. Gabby giggles and we walk farther we walk where we can se all of the workers building a cabin. I smile and lok around.

"Look!" Says Gabby. I follow her finger and I se Gale. Wow he has grown.

"Isn't he gorgeous!?" She says. I roll my eyes with a smile and look around then I spot him. Sparks...I see his red fur as his forehead is covered in sweat. He was up on a ladder as he put the bricks together. He had his T-shirt off so he only wore his pants. They were low so I can see some part of his boxers. I look at his muscular stomach and chest. I gulp as I see how its covered in sweat and he looks very...very...attractive. Gabby shakes me and I blink.

"Whoa Nova...I see you have dozed off." She says. She laughs.

"Are you going to deny it now?" She says.

"Deny what?" I ask.

"How hansome he is?" She says. I look back at Sparks...a complete man.

"I won't deny it...he is handsome." I say. She laughs and I keep staring at him.

"Sparks!" She yells my eyes widen as Gabby calls him. No! No! No! Sparks turns my way and his eyes widen and he falls on a pile of hay.

sorry I was going to update sooner but I couldn't log on. Well at least all the problems are solved...thanks and...Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
Sparks POV

I fell off the ladder and onto a pile of hay. Everyone rushes to me and helps me up but I shove everyone away and squeeze through the, but they won't let me through.  
"I'm fine! Let me through!"I yell. They make a way for me and I run alittle but stop when I see the field empty. But I swear I saw her...or at least I thought it was her? I with its probably just a halusanation because of the sun. I turn around and some of the workers are staring at me I give them a weak smile and a thumbs up and they get back to work I sigh and look down and run the back of my head.  
"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask I look up and see gale I smile alittle.  
"Yea...just fine." I say.  
"Did you like see something or..."  
"I thought I saw so,etching." I say as I turn around and look T the place I saw her standing at.  
"Like what?" Asked Gale.  
"Never mind...it doesn't matter." I say. He pats my back.  
"Lets get back to work then." He says. I nod.

Nova's POV

"Nova wait!" Yelled Gabby as I ran and she ran after me. I kept running and then I stopped we both panted as we caught our breaths. I look back from where I came running. I don't know why I ran...I just felt so nervous when sparks saw me and I just took off.  
"Why...did you...run?" Asked Gabby while panting.  
I didn't answer right away instead I just walked away. Gabby walked next to me.  
"Nova?" She said. I sighed.  
"I don't know." I said.  
"We'll there had to be a reason" she said. I hugged myself.  
"I was just...nervous." I say.  
"Nervous?" She asks. I nod.  
"Yes...when he looked at me I just...took off running...I'm just not ready to face him." I say.  
"But you easily faced me And it's not like you did something bad to him. Why wouldn't you want to face him?" I ask.  
"I don't know." I say.  
I just felt so nervous like...my heart bested once he looked at me and...I felt like hiding. Like just running for some reason I felt nervouse with him looking at me. But I don't understand why. We were best friends why am I nervous.  
"So do you wanna go to the lake?" She asks. I smile.  
"Oh yes...I want to cool off. It's hot today." I say. She smiles.

Sparks POV

Finally mine and Gales shift was over. I quickly grab ,y shirt and Gale follows me. I wipe my face on the shirt and Gale wipes his face with a bandana.  
"Wanna go for a swim?" He asks.  
"Naw...im going home to take a shower and rest...my back is killing me."I say. He smiled. I then grabbed Gales bag and handed it off to him. He hung it over his shoulder and we begin to walk to the lake. I sigh.  
"So tell me the truth...what did you see?" He asks.  
"I'll tell you but don't laugh." I say he grins and I sigh.  
"I thought I saw nova." I say. I hear silence and then I look at him and he has his mouth shut teying to hide a laugh. I glare.  
"It's true." I say. He sighs.  
"Come on sparks...nova has been gone for more then twenty years...why would she come back?" He said.  
"I don't know why but...she was beautiful even though I didn't fully see her." I said. Her grinned and I Arrived at my house.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." I say.  
"Yea sure." He said and waved

Nova's POV

I giggled as Gabby splashed water ar my face. I didn't really have a bathing suit s I just used my under guard nets goo thing they wee black.  
"Gabby!" I whine as she kicks water to me. She stops and laughs.  
"It's been a long time since I've been here...it's even more beautiful." I say as. Look around.  
"Yea...you have missed alot." Said Gabby.  
I smile and swim under water. I look Around and see the rocks that are deep under. I swim Nader and touch one. I then quickly swim out and I see that Gabby was already out. I smile and swim out too and I sigh happily? Gabby smiles.  
"So are you actually staying this time?" Asks gabby.  
"Yep...I won't leave again." I say. She smiles and then we hear a sound we turn around and. See Gale come in I smile and Gabby runs to him and grabs HS arms.  
"Gale look who it is!" She yelps. And she pointed to me. Gale follows her finger and HS eyes widen when he sees me. But he had a wierd look on his face. He looks at me from head to toe and I blush. His mouths drops open alittle.  
"Gale...Gale." Says Gabby She shakes him.  
"W-what." Says Gale. Gabby looks at me sadly.  
Gale looks at me again with eyes I didn't like...

Review Please...  
Ugh oh..  
What do you think Gale s thinking...or feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

''Hi.'' I say. Gale keeps staring at me and i dont know what to say.

''Gale!'' Screams Gabby and he finally reacts. I smile and wave alittle. He thn smiles widley.

''Nova is that you?'' He says. I nod.

''Wow...N-Nova...you look...''He shakes his head alittle and keeps looking at me.

''Just wow!'' He says.

''Thankyou...''I say.

This cant be happening i can tell gabby is gettig jelous. Why is gale saying this! He is not suppose to like me but the way he is looking at me i doubt he will stop. I clear my throat and speak.

''So how have you been?''I ask.

''I have been wonderful! And you Nova...I can see you look wonderful.''He said. Gabby crosses her arms.

''Im fine...im just happy to come back and see my old best friends!''I say. Gale smiles and walks to me.

''So do you need anyone to show you around...ya know give you a tour?''He says.

''No thanks...i lived here before Gale.''i say.

''Oh...right.''He said. I looked at him and he smiled at me i smiled and looked at Gabby. She seemed mad. Poor Gabby...she has been friends with Gale her whole life and look at Gale he falling for me and i just came here.

''So wheres Sparks?' i ask.

''Hes at his home...he was tired after work.''He said. I smile.

''But me...im not tired! I can life up a whole rock!''He said proudly. i cross my arms and smile.

''Your the same Gale...cocky as ever.''I say. He chuckles and i giggle alittle. I then see Gabby looking at the ground sadly. i had to think of something or else she would be ad at me forever.

''Gbby! come here!'' I yell. she looks at me for a while then at Gale. Gale turns and sees her but then he turns and looks at me again. I sigh and gabby starts to leave.

''No thanks...I have to...I have to go.''She says and she grabs her things and leaves. I sigh and then look down this sucks!

''So you came here for a swim?''He asks.

''Yea...it was really hot outside.''I say.

He smiles and i smile back. I should be nice with Gale eveen though he may be acting unfair we have been friends when we were little and why shoukdnt we be friends now. At least i hope he wants to be just Friends. But I really wanted to see Sparks...i know i ran off when i had the chance but...He was one of my best friends...and if he has changed we wouldnt fight as much as we used to.

''Have you seen Sparks yet?''Asked Gale. I shake my head. i wont tel him i ran off that would make me sounds wierd and foolish.

''Can you take me to him...I really want to see him.'i said. He stared at me for a moment then grabbed something from me. It was my necklace.

''Sparks has one of these...''He said.

''Yea...he gave it to me.''I said.

''Oh yea! I was there when he told me...we were kids and he told me he gave it to you...it was meant to keep you guys together.''He said.

''Really/''

''Yea but its just an old lengend with those necklaces...''He said. I sigh.

''So are you going for another swim?''He asks.

''No...im actually very cold right now.''I say. He smiles and grabs his bag. He takes out a towel which i guess was for him and he wrapped it around me./

''Thanks.''I said. He smiles and hung the bag over his shoulder.

''Ill just get my clothes.''I said. He beat me to it he got them for me and hung them on his arm.

''Let me do that.''He said with a smile.

''Thanks.''I said.

He smiled and we walked out of the lake. We then began to walk around the woods.

Sparks POV

I sighed as I sat down on my couch with a bowl of grapes and I turned on the t.v I kept changing the channels but as alwas nothing good was on. I turned it off and looked down at the floor. Then the memory came back. When i fell. I am positive it was Nova. She looked beatiful...But then all of a sudden she was gone...why? i sighed and stood up and put the grapes away. Why did I see that? What is it even real? It was probably just my mind because it was too hot outside and because of all the work I was doing. I looked outside and saw it was getting dark and tomorrow Im off to work again.

I just hope that I see again...sometime in my life. But i feel like shes close...very close...

I grab my necklace and look at it. Very Close.

review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sparks POV My alarm awoke me from my sleep I groaned and opened my eyes. I glared at my alarm and I smashed it to be quiet and I rolled onto my back. I sighed and sit up. I rub my eyes and stretch out and stand up I yawn as I walk to the bathroom I quickly take a shower and then I quickly dress up into some blue jeans and then a white t-shirt. I make myself some lunch and then I quickly leave. Why do I have to work so early...it sucks it really sucks. I want to sleep in...well at least tomorrow is my day off. I sigh and I arrive I see Gale. "Hey Gale!" I say. He smiles at me and I set my lunch down. We then start walking to the field.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He looks at me.

"Yea...why do you ask?" He says.

"You seem quiet." I say.

"Really?" He says.

"Yea...what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." He said.

"Then wh-"

"Come on Sparks let's get to work." He said as he ran ahead. I stared at him he is acting weird.

Nova's POV I

walked around town looking for Gabby I haven't sen her since yesterday at the lake. I walked

d through the trees as I tried to reach the lake. I quickly walked through them and sqezed through the vines and I saw Gabby. She was in her normal clothes sitting on a rock. "Gabby." I say. She turns to me.

"Oh...Hey Nova." She says. I walk to her and sit on the rock next to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." She mumbles. Something is wrong.

"Come on Gabby...were friends right? Tell me." I said she sighs and looks at me.

"Its just...Its just that Gale easiy fell for you." She said. I knew this is what was wrong its about Gale.

"I have been his friend for years and I have always loved him but...he never listens to me...and you just came and you saw how he acted." She said.

"Gabby its alright."

"No...it isn't." I sigh.

"Let me promise you something." I say. She looks at me.

"I promise that no matter how much Gale like me...I won't like him back...he is yours gabby...I will tell him about you and maybe one day he'll learn to love you." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks nova." She said. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"So are you planning on seeing Sparks?" Asks Gabby as we break the hug.

"I want to but...I'm too nervous." I said. "Why...you guys were friends and you still can be." She said.

"I know but...when we were kids I think I sort of had a crush on him...and I don't know if I still do." I say. "But Nova we are grown up...and its been along time." She said. I grabbed my necklace and looked at it.

"I know." I said. She smiles and we tand.

"Come on let's go visit him." She says. I sigh and put the necklace in my dress.

"I don't know...remember what we caused yesterday." I said. She smiles.

"I know but this time...I'll keep my mouth shut." She says I smile and we quickly leave the lake and start walking to where Sparks works.

"So do you think you...like Sparks?" She asks me.

"I don't know." I said. She smiled and we arrived. I took a deep breath and we looked around.

"Do you see him?" Asks Gabby. I shake my head.

"Gale!" We heard someone yell. I saw Gale turn this way as Gabby called him I sighed. He smiled at us and ran to us.

"Hey girls" he says.

."Have you seen Sparks?" Asks Gabby. Gale grins at me and points to the trees.

"He's over there pick up some bricks." He said.

"I'll stay here." Said Gabby. I nod and begin to walk off.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asks Gale.

"No thanks...you can stay here with Gabby." I said I smiled at Gabby and then I walked off to the trees. I looked around and then I heard noise. I peeked from behind a tree and saw Sparks. He looked just like yesterday. With his shirt off and his pants alittle low showing some part of his red boxers. and covered in some sweat. I smile as he looked at some bricks and he put them in a small wagon. He's such a hard worker. What should I do? What should I say? How should I step out? I took a deep breath and steped out but Sparks back was to me. He picked up a big pile of bricks that were wrapped up together. I sighed and he heard before I could get a word out he turned around and his eyes widened and he dropped the pile of bricks on his foot.

Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
Sparks POV

"Ah!" I yelled as I holded my foot and I jumped around.  
"Sparks!" I heard her yell. I fell on the ground and she came and kneeled by me and she grabbed my foot.  
"It's okay." She said as she slowly rubbed it and it began to feel better. I sighed and I kept looking at my foot. I was too nervous to look at the person that was rubbing it. She rubbed it slowly and soothingly to make it better and she did it didn't hurt as much anymore. I'm so stupid...I dropped brick! On my foot! Nice going Sparks!  
I slowly look up at the person and see her looking at me. I gulp alittle and she blushes slightly making her more beautiful. She ha changed...she isn't that little girl that wore jeans with a sweater. She all women as she wore her tight dress that outlined her curves and made her look...breathtaking. Am I dreaming or is this true...is she actually here?  
She stops rubbing my foot and I stand up and she stands up too.  
"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have interrupted you." She said.  
"N-no it's okay." I said. She smiled alittle.  
"It's nice to see you again Sparks." She says. I smile and she smiles back.  
"I can't believe it Nova...your here...again." I say.  
"I know I can't believe it earthier...I never thought I would come back but I really missed this place and I guess I just decided to come back...to see my old best friends." She says.  
"You really changed nova...you look...amazing." I say she blushes and smiles.  
"Thankyou Sparks...and you have changed too...you look great." She says. I chuckle and she blushes harder.  
"Are you here to stay for good?" I ask. She smiles and nods.  
"Yup...I won't leave anymore." She said.  
"When did you come back?" I ask.  
"Two days ago...didnt Gale tell you?" She asks.  
"Gale knew?" I ask.  
"Yea me and him hung out yesterday." She said.  
Why didnt Gale tell me. Is that why he was so quiet this morning. Me and him are going to have a talk he know how important nova is to me and he still doesn't even bother to tell me that she came into town again.  
"He didnt tell me." I said. She looked at me.  
"So how are things?" She asks.  
"There really good." He said.  
" I heard about your mom." She says. I look at her.  
"I'm sorry." She says.  
"It's okay, I really miss her but...she gone and I just have to accept it." I say.  
" I know how you feel sparks...remember when I lost my father...I thought I would die of sadness...I really miss him and I'm going to visit him later at the graveyard." She sys  
"We can go together." I say. She smiles.  
" I would like that." She says.  
I smiled and she smiled back.  
"Well...ill meet you here when?" She asks.  
"How about I pick you up at the lake...you know which one." I say with a smirk she smiles and nods.  
"Perfect." She says. We stare at each other for a while. I look into her eyes. Her big beautiful pink eyes that I love so much...I guess I have always loved them I have never admitted it to myself...I was a kid so I didn't pay attention to anything of love. She blushes alittle and I grin as I stare at her. Why does she have to be so beautiful!? It's driving me crazy. Look at her beautiful yellow fur with her big pink eyes that I get lost in. She blinks and clears her throat.  
"So ill see you later." She says.  
"Your leaving?" I ask.  
"Yea Gabby waiting for me." She says.  
"Oh...ok...I guess I'll see you later then." I say. She smiles and nods.  
" I'll se you sparky." She says.  
"Nova." I warn. She giggled and leaves I smile at her direction. I have never seen anyone more beautiful then her. I smile and start to pick up the bricks I dropped.

Nova's POV

I walk back to Gabby and find her talking to Gale. Gale looks back at me and smiles I smile and walk to them.  
"Hey." I say.  
"How did it go?" Asked Gabby.  
"It went fine." I said. Gabby smiled and Gale smirked at me.  
"Where are you off to now?" He asks.  
"We'll I'm going to the lake...I'm meeting up with sparks." I said Gale frowned.  
"Where are you guys going?" He asks.  
"We are gang to the graveyard...I'm visiting my dad and sparks is visiting his mom." I said.  
"Can I come with you?" He asks.  
"No thanks...besides me and sparks have some catching up to do." I say.  
"But it would be dark by then...I should be with you guys and ya know...protect you." He says.  
"Gale I'm sure were safe and if something happen sparks can handle it." I said. He nods with a frown.  
"Why don't you take Gabby for a date?" I ask. Gabby looks at me. And gale just stares.  
"Come on...you'll have fun." I said.  
Gale looked at Gabby and she blushed.  
"Okay then...ill pick you up at your house Gabby." He said. Is miled and gabby clapped and hugged him.  
"I'll be waiting." She said. I smiled and me and gabby began to walk off.  
"Thankyou so much Nova!" Said Gabby excitingly. I smiled.  
"Anything for my best friend." Said she smiled and I walked to the lake.  
"We'll I'm going home to get ready...bye nova and...have a nice time." She said with a grin. I smiled and waved. I squeezed through the vines and then I sighed when I saw the lake. I should go for a swim. I smiled and then I squeezed through the vines. I walked home as fast as I could and I saw my house was empty at least that's what I think. I went in my room and packed up some extra clothes and then a towel. I walked out and saw Sofia.  
"Hey Sofia." I said as I passed through her she didn't answer she just glared and I didn't care...I smiled to myself and I kept walking. I don't care if she hates me.  
I walked out of my house and began to walk back to the lake...  
I can't wait till sparks is done with his job...I really want to spend some time with him.

Review please...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
Sparks POV

I was done working and I quickly packing up my stuff. I'm ready to meet nova...or should I go home and shower first...yes, I can't go looking like this. I was abut to take off when Gale called me.  
"Where ya off to?!" He yells. He runs to me.  
"I'm off to meet nova." I say.  
"Oh."  
I wanted to tell him why he didn't tell she was here but I'm just going to let it slide. I quickly waved and left running. I'm just going to the lake...I'm late and I can't let her keep waiting. I ran faster and then I reached the vines. I quickly wiped my face with my shirt ad put it on and Then i fixed my jeans and squeezed through the vines. I looked around but I didn't see nova. All I saw was a yellow bag and some clothes. She must have gone for a swim.I look at the water and don't see anything, I quickly start to panic.  
"Nova!" I yell. She doesn't come up I quickly jump in the lake. It's been so long since she has been here she probably drowned. I swim under but I don't see I look around and swim in deeper. Then I catch a glimpse of yellow up on the surface I swim up and I see her. I gasp for breath when. Get out and she turns to me.  
"Sparks?" She says surprised.  
"Nova...oh thank goodness." I said.  
"Why?" She asks.  
"I thought you drowned." I said. She swam to me and smiled.  
"Oh come on sparks...when we were kids I was the best swimmer out of all of you." She said.  
"No you weren't...I was." I said with a smirk she giggled.  
"No...I was and I still am." She said.  
"Oh really?" I said.  
"Really." She said. I smile and she smiled too.  
"So you thought...I drowned?" She said.  
"Yea...I came and well...I didn't see you." I said she smiled.  
"Looks like you got all wet." She said. I quickly get out and see my soaking jeans is sigh.  
"Sorry." She says.  
"Naw...it's okay it wasn't your fault." I said. She got out and I gulped at the sight of her. She looked even more beautiful. I then noticed something...her necklace.  
"Nova..."  
"Yea." She says as she walks to me.  
"You still have this?" I ask. She looks at me and nods as I grab it and hold it.  
"I...I thought you got rid of it." I said.  
"Why would I do that...it's the best gift I have gotten." She says. I look ather and she pushes alittle.  
"And you?" She asks. I let go of her necklace and quickly take mine out of my shirt and show it her,  
"I have never...taken it off." I say. She looks at it and then smiles at me.  
"I thought you would of taken it off by now." I say.  
"No...I really like it...you gave it to me that day when my father died." She said. I smiled and she smiled back. Why does she got to be so beautiful?! Look at her! I just want to kiss her right here! I gulp as I stare into her big pink eyes that sparkle like the water. Then she laughs alittle.  
"What" I say with a grin.  
"Remember how we fought when we were little." She said. I laughed too.  
"Yea...how I would always lame you for everything." I said she giggled.  
"I'm really sorry about that it's just it's funny when you try to win." She says.  
"I always blamed you for distracting me." I say.  
"I hope we won't fight now." She says I smirk.  
"Not endless you want to...compete." I say. She smiles.  
"Whatever it is...I'm sure ill win." She says.  
"We'll see about that." I say. I take my shirt and pants off leavening me in my swimming trunks I always have under just in case. I then pick her up bridal style and she laughs as I carry her to the lame.  
"Sparks what are you doing!" She yells while laughing.  
I jump up on a high rock and then I start going higher when I reach as high as I can go with my feet I grin at nova.  
"Lets see who's better." I say.  
"No sparks." She said with a laugh. I then jump in the lake with move in my arms as we laugh.

Review please! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

"Sparks!"I giggled as he splashed water to me. I splashed water at his face and he laughed. We were like little kids again aging in the water, having fun, but we aren't fighting and that's what makes me happy.  
"Bam!" Yelled Sparks as he kicked water to me. I laughed and pointed behind him.  
"Look!" I said with a gasp. He turned around and I jumped on his back he spun us around as I holded onto him.  
"Hey no fair!" Said Sparks. I giggled and kept myself on him.  
"Anything is fair." I said. He looked at me through th e corner in his eye then smirked.  
"What?" I said. He then flipped me over and I screamed as I went straight into the water. I got out and he was laughing and I laughed too.  
"Your an idiot." I say as I punch him playfully in the arm. He smiled and splashed some water at me.  
"Anything is fair." He mocked while crossing his arms. I smiled and he laughed. I sighed happily and quickly started to swim out of the water.  
"Where ya going?" Asks Sparks.  
"A rest." I say as I lay down on the ground under a tree. He smirked and jumped out of the water and sat next to me.  
"We'll that was fun." He said. I smiled.  
" it's been a long time since I have had fun...I used to work and work and ya know how people are in the city...they never know how to have fun." I said.  
"Yea...it's better to live here...I'm never moving from this town." He said.  
"Me neither I don't think I ever am." I said. He smirked at me and I smiled.  
"Ya know Nova...I never thought I would see you again...and to tell you the truth...I never stopped thinking about you." He said. I stared. He never stopped thinking about me? But we were kids when I left and it's not like we were dating or anything...right?  
"Really?" I asked he looked at me.  
"Yea...gale always told me that there is no chance for you to come and I almost believed him." He said. I smiled.  
"Good thing you didn't...I'm here now." I said he smiled.  
"That's what makes my life better." He said and I blushed.  
"You have changed nova...your very beautiful but your still the most caring person I have ever met..." He said.  
"You have changed too sparks...when I first saw you that day I saw that well...you have grown some..." I stopped and lashed he smirked like he knew what he was saying.  
"Some what" he asked with a smirk.  
"Never mind." I said. He laughed.  
"These?" He said as he stood up and showed me his muscular stomach. I giggled.  
"Yes those now sit down." I said. He smirked and sat next to me again.  
"So were you really there when I fell from the ladder?" He asks.  
"Oh...yea..." I said.  
"Why did you leave?" He asks.  
" I was nervous." I said. He looked at me.  
"Nervous?" He said. I nodded.  
"Why nervous?"  
"I don't know...I guess it's because I was worried what would you have said if you saw me again." I said he smiled.  
"It's not like I would have insulted you." He said. I smiled.  
"I know..." I said. We stayed quiet for a while. Me and sparks were getting along great. It's not like when we were little when we fought about everything and we never got along. We only got along till the last day and that's the last time I saw him. Then I remembered something sparks told me...  
"Sparks?" He looked at me.  
"Yea?"  
"Remember what you told me that night when we were kids." I asked. He looked at the ground and it looked like he was thinking.  
"The night I found out your father died?" He asked. I nodded. He stayed quiet thinking again.  
"We talked about alot of things." He said.  
"I know but do you remember how you said...well you offered me to...run away." I said he looked at me.  
"Yea...I remember that." He said as he looked at the ground and slowly played with the sand.  
"Did you mean it?" I ask. He looked at me.  
"Mean what?" He asks.  
"I know we were just kids and that we fought but...did you mean it that you were goin to take care of me if we ran away." I said he looked at me for a while.  
"Yea...I did mean it. Know we were only kids but tat night I found out I really liked you and I guess that's why I offered that." He said. I smiled at him.  
"We'll it did make m feel better." I said. He miled at me and then I stared at his eyes as they stared back at mine. I got lost in those eyes again...their a beautiful dark black and those white orbs remind me of bright white stars. When I snapped out of my thought I noticed sparks was very close to me. I could feel his hot breath on me and m eyes feel to his lips. I slowl leaned in and then some interrupted us.  
"Nova!" We snapped out of it and I saw sparks turn a deeper shade of red we turned our heads I saw Gale and Gabby. Gale had a small glare and he stood there and Gabby stood there while looking at the ground.  
We stood up what on earth is Gale doing here...he's suppose to be on a date with gabby.

Review...  
:D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
Nova's POV

"Gale what are you doing here?" Asks Sparks.  
"Yea, weren't you supposed to be on a date with Gabby?" I ask. What the heck is Gale's problem! I look at Gabby and she seems disappointed and sad. What is Gale even doing here!  
"I just uh...I came to...check on you." Said Gale. I cocked and eyebrow and crossed my arms.  
"Gale Nova is with me I'm sure nothing bad will happen to her." Said Sparks.  
"Oh...I just...I just thought we could...all hang out together." Said Gale. I sighed.  
"But Gale I'm fine Gale why are you worried so much for me to Be with Sparks...and what about your date?"" I ask.  
"It wasn't a date...just a hang out and it's over."" He said. Sighed and looked at Gabby and she looked at me sadly. I can tell Gale was a real idiot with her he should give her a chance!  
"We'll me and nova kinda want to spend time alone so...you can leave now...Nova is fine with me." Said Sparks. Gale sighed.  
"Come on Sparks...lets all hang out together just like when we were kids." Said gale. Gale then smirked at me.  
"Well...I was about to go." I said. Sparks and Gale looked at me.  
"I'll go with you." They both said at the same time. I stared at them for a while and they looked at each other.  
"I think Sparks should go with me since...we are going to the graveyard." I said sparks smiled at me.  
"Well lets all go." Said Gale. I sighed and looked at Sparks.  
"What do you want to do at the graveyard? Why don't you take Gabby to the fair or something" said Sparks. Gale looked at Gabby and she gave Gale a small smile but Gale turned to look at us.  
"Come on." Said Gale I sighed and nodded. There is no way we could get rid of him. He smiled and I looked at Gabby.  
"Well where can I change?" I ask.  
"Come to my house Nova...it's very close from here and we could quickly change and go." Said Sparks. I nodded and I quickly gathered up my stuff.  
"Let me carry it." Said Sparks as he grabbed my stuff. I smiled as I wrapped my towel around myself.  
"Thankyou." I said. We walked through the vines as Gale and Gabby followed.  
"Go on ahead I'm going to talk to Gabby." I said sparks nodded and I walked to gabby. Gale went up to Sparks me and Gabby followed the boys as I talked.  
"How was it?" I ask her. She sighs.  
"Terrible Nova...he didnt even pay attention to me...he kept worrying about you when you were safe with sparks...I guess he was jealous that you were with sparks and not with him." Said Gabby sadly.  
"It's ok Gabby...he'll come around." I said. She shook her head.  
"No he won't...I can now tell that he doesn't love me and he never will." She said I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Never give up." I said she gave me a small smile and I smiled back. Then we arrived to sparks house.  
"Well were going inside to change you and Gabby could wait here." I said.  
"I'll come." Said Gale. I stared at him.  
"Why would you want to come?" Asked Sparks. Gale didnt answer and he sighed and sat on a rock. Me and sparks went inside and isaw his house was very different.  
"How Sparks...your house is beautiful."I said he smiled.  
"We'll you can take a shower in that bathroom and ill take a shower in the other bathroom." He said. I smiled and nodded. I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower as quick as I could and then I changed into some black jeans and a white strapless shirt. I then put my necklace on. I smiled at how beautiful the necklace is.  
I sighed and out my stuff away and then exited the bathroom with the bag over my shoulder and I saw sparks. I have never seen him in anything but his work clothes. I saw he was wearing some black jeans and a black buttoned up shirt tucked into it wit a belt. I smiled and crossed my arms.  
"Do you always dress like this!" I ask.  
"Yea." He said shyly. I smiled and walked up to him.  
"You look beautiful." He said to me I blushed.  
"And you look drop dead gorgeous when you blush." He said with a smirk. I blushed darker.  
"Stop that." I said shyly as I punched his arm lightly and looking away.  
"Why?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"Because you make me blush." I said he chuckled and I looked at him.  
"My purpose." He said with a smirk. I smiled and then a knock came at the door I sighed I knew it was Gale. I then saw Sparks smirk.  
"What are you thinking?" I ask. He chuckled.  
"Are to join me?" He asks as he walked through his hallway and then to his room. I followed him and he opened a large window.  
"What are you doing?" I ask.  
"We both know Gale doesn't want to visit the graveyard and that Gabby wants time with him so..."  
He quickly grabbed my bag and claimed through the window and landed outside.  
"Lets give them their time." Said Sparks as he stuck his hand out to me. I smiled and he helped me climb through the window he smirked and hung my bag over his shoulder and grabbed my hand and we ran into the trees while laughing.

Review. Sorry I know it's short...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
Sparks POV

Me and Nova ran through the trees quickly leaving the house behind...did Gale even want to come...I'm starting to think he va. I mean what a stupi excuse that he came to check on her!? I'm with her nothing bad is going to happen and I won't let it happen. I looked back at nova as she holded my hand and smiled at me and I smiled back at her. The sun shined at her fur making it glow like never before and it made her eyes sparkle like big pink stars. I got lost in her beauty till she screamed and I felt pain.  
I groaned as I sat up from where I had fallen. Nova ran to me and helped me up and began to run my head slowly and the pain started to go away.  
"Are you okay?" She asks. I groan a little.  
"What happened?" I asked. She giggled alittle.  
"You crashed into that tree sparks...you should of watched where you were going." She said, I smiled and she smiled back. I picked up her bag and then we continued walking to the graveyard.  
"Do you think Gale and Gabby found out were gone by now?" Asks Nova.  
"Knowing Gale yes." I said she laughed alittle and I smirked at her.  
"I felt bad for Gabby." She said and I nodded.  
"Gale is kinda being a jerk." I said and it is true. If Gabby likes him he should give her a chance instead he's acting like an idiot in front of her and he's just hurting her feelings. I see that whenever Gale talks to Nova and not to her Gabby gets extremely sad and one day Nova and Gabby aren't going to be friends because of Gale.  
"She was so sad because she told me that on her date he didnt even pay attention to her." Said nova.  
"Well you know how Gale is...if he wants something he has it and if he doesn't want something he throws it away like garbage." I said.  
"I just hope one day Gale could fall inlove with Gabby...some way." She said.  
" I hope that too," I say. She smiles and we arrive at the graveyard. Me and Nova walk in and we see Nova's father first. She kneels in front of him and the see the sadness in her eyes I kneel next to her and wrap an arm around her.  
"I miss him." She whispers. Look at the grave and then she stands up and I stand up with her. I see the tears in her eyes and I wipe them away. She takes a deep breath and we walk to my moms grave. I stare at it and I sigh. If on,y she was here with me now. She was the best mom anyone could have. Nova holds my hand and I look at her and she smiles at me softly I smile and look at the grave.  
"We always lose the things we love most." I whisper.  
"I know...and it hurts alot." She said as she leaned her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on hers.  
"I miss my mother...she was the best...always caring for me even though she was really sick." I say and I feel my voice crack up.  
"I also miss my father...he was the only one that cared for me...I never had anyone that loved me as much as him...he was the only family I had." Whispered Nova I looked at her and I squeezed her hand softly. She sighed and buried her head in my chest and I holded her.  
"Your father may not be here or my mother but...we have each other nova...together we can make it through every day." Say she lifts her head up to look at me and I give her a small caring smile se smiles back at me and hugs me tightly and I hug her back.  
"Thanks Sparks." She said I smiled.  
"No problem." I said as we broke the hug. I looked at her for a whole then noticed it would be dark soon. Why does a beautiful day like this have to go by so fast!?  
"Come on." I said. I grabbed her hand and we began to walk out of the graveyard. We walked insolence and I noticed I was holding Nova's hand I gulped. Why do I get this feeling when I'm with her? I know we are friends but I feel something more then this...I feel s happy with her. I turned to look at nova and saw she was looking at me. I smirk at her and she smiles...that sweet beautiful smile that makes my day.  
"Are y working tomorrow?" She asks.  
"No." I say.  
"Do you want to hang out again?" She asks I smile.  
"Of course I do." I said. We walked into some more trees and then the town. I look up at the stars and see them glowing never before and then I spot the moon.  
"Remember what I said about the moon?" I ask Nova. She looks up at The moon and smiles.  
"Yes..." She said.  
"It's true...I'm will be looking at the moon every night. So when ever you feel alone just look up." I whispered. She smiled.  
"I will." She said. I smiled and we arrived at her house.  
"Goodnight Sparks...I really enjoyed myself today." She said I smirked.  
"So did I." I said. She miled and grabbed her bag.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."she whispered.  
"So will I...goodnight nova." I say she smiles and was in the gate. I sigh as I look at her. The feeling in my stomach goes away as she goes away too. What is this feeling. I have never had this...well I admit I had it when I was a kid a couple of times but...what is it...I looked at my necklace and then holded it...  
Is it Love?

Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
Sparks' POV

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned loudly as I stretched my arms out and let them fall as I looked up at the ceiling. I sighed and sat up and yawned again and stood up I stretched my back and walked to my bathroom. I quickly hopped in the shower and I scrubbed my fur and then I got out and dried it. I quickly put on some blue jeans and a red buttoned up shirt tucked in my jeans with my belt. I then put my necklace on and put it in my shirt.  
I sighed as I got out of the bathroom and I walked to my fridge I got some cereal and began eating.  
Good thing I didn't work today. My job I'd hard and it hurts my back. As a matter of fact my back is hurting right now it's hurting a lot. I can't even stand straight. I groaned alittle as I stretched my back again. I quickly finished the cereal and washed up the dishes. I then got outside my house.  
I began to walk to the town I loved. I got there in no time and I walked around just seeing who I can find.  
"Hey sparky." Someone said. I turned around to find Nova's stepsister Sofia.  
"Don't call me that." I said as I kept walking.  
"Oh come on...Sparky." She said with a grin. When we were kids she never liked me because I was a dirty boy but she told me that now I'm such a hard worker and so attractive that she likes me but like I will ever pay attention to her. She hated me before.  
"Leave me alone." I said as I kept walking but she walked next to me. What I didn't like about her is that she's too fancy...she's too...girly and if I do something like...eat with my hands she goes on and on about how important manners are.  
"Fine I won't call you Sparky anymore...where are you going...mind if I go with you?" She asks with a grin.  
"Yes I do mind." I said. She groaned and then grabbed me by my collar and put her face close to mine.  
"But Sparks you should be lucky that I actually like you... of guys are begging to be with me." She whispered. I took her hands away from me and kept walking  
"Then go with them." I said. She groaned.  
"Fine ill leave you alone for now...but I won't give up on you Sparky." She said with a smirk. I walked away and rolled my eyes. She needs a boyfriend and not me I wouldn't like her if she was the last girl on earth. I kept walking and then someone else called me.  
"Sparks!" I turned around and saw Gale.  
"Hey Gale." I said. He stood in front of me.  
"Why did you leave yesterday!" He asked annoyed.  
"What do you mean." I asked with a smirk.  
"We were going together to the graveyard and then when we went in your house you were gone" he said. I crossed my arms and smirked.  
"We thought you and Gabby needed some alone time." I said.  
"Me and Gabby!" He said suprised.  
"Gale give her a chance...we both know she really likes you." I said.  
"But I don't like her." Said Gale.  
"We'll you don't have to be rude to her...you went on a date with her and you basically ignored her! Why did you even come to check on Nova...she's fine with me!" I said.  
He stayed quiet.  
"Gale tell me the truth...do you like Nova?" I ask. He didnt answer he turned around and left. I sighed and turned around and kept walking I then saw Nova with Gabby. I smiled and quickly walked to them.  
"Hey." I said. They smiled.  
"Hi Sparks." Said Gabby with a smile.  
"Hey Sparks." Said Nova as she looked at me. I smiled and stared into her eyes.  
"Ok guys enough with the love." Said Gabby with a laugh me and Nova blushed and I looked away.  
"So can we hang out today Nova?" I ask she looks at me.  
"Yea when?" She asks.  
"How about tonight...I want to show you something." I said. She nodded.  
"I'll meet you at the lake." I said. She smiled.  
"Well me and Nova really have to go." Said Gabby as she pulled Nova.  
"You do?" I said.  
"Yes we do come on Nova." Said Gabby and Nkva waved and left.

Nova's POV

"We have stuff to do?" Ask Gabby. She smiled.  
"We'll you have to get ready for the date...it's obvious Sparks like you and he wants to see you tonight so he's probably gonna confess." Said Gabby I rolled my eyes.  
"He doesn't like,like, me..,,,were just really good friends." I said.  
"Sure." She said as we entered my house. We quickly walked to my room and I closed the door behind us. When I turned around Gabby was already looking through my clothes I rolled my eyes with a smile.  
"All of this clothes is so cute!" She says I smile.  
"Grab any you like...It's too much for me." I said.  
"No thanks..." She said. Walked up to her.  
"No really. I have too many dresses take the ones you like." I said she shook her head and took out a dress it was yellow and it was short with two spaghetti straps.  
"This!" She yelped. I smiled.  
"Whatever makes you happy." I said.  
"Aren't you going to pick one?" I ask. She looks at me for a while.  
"No." She said.  
"Come on Gabby...we're friends...take one...I haven't seen you wear a dress and well...I'm sure Gale will be impressed." I said. She looked at me and blushed.  
"Come on...pick one." I said. She sighed and smiled.  
"This one!" She yelped happily as she took out a silver short dress.  
"Take it." I said. She smiled and hugged me.  
"Thank you, thank you,thank you." She said. I smiled and we broke the hug then someone walked in. It was Sofia.  
"What do you want?" I asked harshly. She looked at the dress Gabby was holding.  
"Don't tell me your...friend...is wearing that." Said Sofia.  
"NO...I'm giving it to her." I said. Sofia gasped.  
"How can you give such a beautiful dress to such an...normal girl." She said I sighed.  
"Keep your comments to yourself." I said. Sofia glared.  
"Where are you going anyway?" She asks.  
"On a date with Sparks." Said Gabby.  
"Date!" Yelped Sofia I nodded and she quickly left. Whatever.

Night time...

Sparks POV

I was ready I have worn my best buttoned up shirt tucked into some nice jeans and my best belt. I sprayed some cologne on me and smirked at myself I was looking good. Sighed and quickly walked out of my house and began to walk to the lake. I can't wait for this. Really want to tell something moist ant to Nova...and. Really lo e being with her. I think I love her. She makes me feel something no one else makes me feel, she makes me so happy and I just want to hug her and some times when. See her lips I feel like kissing them but...I don't know if she feels the same and that's what I'm scared of.  
I quickly arrived at the lake and. Squeezed through the vines and then. Saw...Sofia?  
"What are you doing here?" I ask her...

Normal POV

"I wanted to see you again." Said Sofia. Sparks crossed his arms.  
"We'll I'm busy right now so can you leave?" Said Sparks annoyed by her again.  
"Come n sparky...let me be with you." Said Sofia as she walked up to Sparks and started to caress his cheek.  
"No." Said Sparks.U  
What sparks didn't know was that Nova was about to arrive but Sofia knew all to well. Nova squeezed through the vines and Sofia panicked a little and kissed Sparks right on the lips.

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_** Nova's POV**_

I stared at the scene before me and I didnt know what to do, anger filled inside of me like never before, But I was mostly filling with saddness...pure sadness as I watched what my sister and Sparks were doing. I wanted to get out there and beat the scrap out of Sofia but...why? If I have nothing with Sparks...and if she does then it isnt my buisiness. She always gets what she wants and this time she got something that I wanted more then my life. Sparks.

I glared and I felt tears in my eyes and they slided down, I turned around and left and kept walking away without turning back. I knew it was too good to be true for Sparks to actually like me. He has lived here his whole life and I just came he cant like me in a coupple days as much as I already like him. Abunch of tears came sliding down my face and I ran...I ran straight to my home ignoreing everyone and everything. I then saw Gale...He saw me but i didnt stop.

''Nova!''He called.

I didnt stop runnning and he ran after me, why cant he leave me alone! I kept runnning and soon I found my house I was about to walk in but Gale caught my arm and I turned around to look at him. i quickly wiped my tears away and he looked at me with a concerned and worrry look.

''Nova...whats wrong?''He asks.

''Nothing...Nothing is wrong.''I say.

''Something is wrong...tell me.''He insisted.

I dont know if i should tell him...but it may make me feel better.

''Its just...I...I''I couldnt get the wordss out.

'you what" Asked Gale. i looked art him.

''I saw Sparks kissing my Sister.''I stared at me and I just stared at him waiting for his response.

''Why do you care so much?''Asked Gale alittle harshly.

But it was true. why did I care so much? We arent dating or anything we are just friends right? And I know that even if I like him he wont ever like me since i bet sofia has been with him way longer then I have. I just wanted to hit her when she comes home...I just wanted to punch the lights out of her and slap her harder then anything else!

''I dont know.''i mumbled.

He then hugged me and I just let him feeling my heart break inside of me and it hurt...it really id hurt.

Sparks POV

I pushed Sofia off of me and she glared alittle, I quickly wiped my lips.

''What is wrong with you!''I yelled.

''It was just a kiss Sparks...no harm done.''She said. I glatred.

''Leave and never come back! Nova will be here soon and what if she saw that!''I yelled.

''Then she would know that you and me love eachiother.''She said.

''Get out of here!''I yell.

''Fine, fine, fine. I leave but im not giving up on you.''She said. I glared and she passed by me and left. I groaned and sat down on a rock, why cant that girl lkeave somewhere else she doesnt belong in this city! I sigh and then i look out into the lake. Shouldnt Nova be here by now? I looked around and got up and walked through the vines agin but I didnt see her. I walked back tot he rock and just stoood by it. what if Gale ran into her and he held her up. You know Gale is really getting on my nerves these days...He cant just stay away!

I sighed and alked through the vines i want to see whats keeping her up.I walked to the city and looked around trying to find her but I didnt see any sighn of her. I kept walking and looking and soon I arrived at the fountain. I looked around at the benches and iI spotted her sitting alone. I smiled and I was about to walk to her but then i saw Gale he brought her some cotton candy and sat next to her. Nova smiled and Gale smirked at her and I glared. Nova was suppposed to be on a date with me and instead she goes out with this ...this...UGH!

I quickly turn around and begin walking back to my home ...

_**review please...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Nova's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and the sun peered through my open balcony. Yawned alittle and sat up and stretched. I sighed and got up I quickly fixed my bed and walked to the bathroom and I took a quick shower and dressed up into a yellow dress that reached o my knees. I walked out of the bathroom and then I walked out of my room. I was about to walk downstairs when I saw Sofia. I glared alittle and stomped other.

"Hey Sofia!" I said. She turned around and smiled.

"O hey Nova...how are you?" She said. I glared.

"I saw you with sparks yesterday." I said angrily she giggled.

"Oh did you? Oh he's such a charmer." She said and I glared harder.

"How did you even find that lake? It's supposed to be secret!" I said.

"Well Spars took me there of course."she said.

I can't believe sparks would do that, that lake is for Me,Him,Gale, and Gabby and he just goes off and shows it to Sofia! And why her?! Sofia hated Parks when he was a kid and now he kissed her.

"Why are you even with Sparks! You hated him when we were kids." I said.

"Oh nova...leave the past in the past." Sh said.

"Why do you lays want the things I want!" I yelled.

"Well it's just something I love doing...and I already have the thing you love most." She said.

"What is all the screaming!" We heard someone say. Then Eri came.

"Nova I accusing me of stealing a guy she likes...I can't help it if he likes me." Said Gabby.

"Nova why do you have to be so selfish! You have always been jealous of Sofia." Said Eri. I groaned and walked downstairs ill just leave those two. I walked outside and into town. Walking around always calms me down.

"Nova!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw Gabby she ran to me and I smiled.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, just wanted to know how the date went yesterday." She said with a grin as we kept walking. I sighed.

"Terrible." I mumbled.

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

"It's just...I saw Sparks kissing another girl." I said. Gabby gasped alittle.

"But are you sure it was Sparks?" She asked.

"Positive." I said.

"Did you recognize the girl?" She asked.

"It was Sofia." I Sid she gasped.

"Sparks is such a jerk! How does he dare to kiss another girl and your own sister!" She said. I sighed.

"Gabby it doesn't matter...it's not like we were dating or anything." I said.

"I guess your right." She said.

**Sparks POV**

I quickly packed up some bricks and threw them in the small wagon. I was still mad I didn't talk to gale this whole morning. I sighed and glared at what I was doing. I quickly packed up enough bricks and grabbed the the Wagon by the handle and began to take it back to the field. I walked and soon I got there and began to make the cement to continue on the house.

Why didnt Nova tell me she had something with Gale and why does Gale get in the way?! I had Nova...I had her she was going to be mine but Gale is always going in somewhere where he isn't wanted. I glared at my work and mixed the cement harder...my life a total disaster!

**Later...**

I quickly wiped my face with my shirt and grabbed my bag and began to walk home, gale is still packing his things up but I'm not n the mood to talk to him. I quickly walked to my home and got inside and walked to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and put n some grey sweats with a red shirt and. Walked outside and sat down on my porch and sat down and looked outside. I sighed and leaned back.

My life is just ruined. If Nova is with Gale then how will I ever face her again? I sighed I know that I may like her...alot...

I actually do like her but...Gale beat me to it. Why can't he focus on Gabby. I sighed and the. I heard noise. I stood up and then I saw Nova step out from a tree and I gulped.

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**  
**Spars POV**

Nova stands there and I stand too as we just look at each other in the eye and I'm lost in words. I don't know what to say...I don't know what to do. Why is she even here she should be with Gale if she likes him so much that she even missed our date yesterday...well it wasn't a date it was just a friendly outing but still. I crossed my arms and she walked close to me and I just stared at her, what does she want?  
"What are you doing here Nova?" I ask.  
"I came to talk." She said.  
"Go ahead...make it quick." I said.  
"What's the hurry?" She asks.  
"I have things to do." I said. Then nova glared at me.  
"With Sofia!" She said angrily. I then walked to Nova.  
"What does your sister have anything to do with this?" I ask.  
"I saw you with her Sparks...I saw you kissing Sofia." She said. She saw! O no! That's probably why she didnt show up...she saw Sofia kiss me and then she left and Gale found her...maybe she isn't dating Gale. I probably still have a chance with her if I tell her the truth.  
"Gale said you have been dang her for more then a year." Said Nova.  
"What" I yell. Gale told her that?! That huge lie! He just wants me away from her but that's not going to happen so easily...he has to fight for Nova just how I'm going o fight for her and I'm going to win! Gale is supposed to be my best friend! And look at him...he's already saying lies about me!  
"Gale lied!" I yelled.  
"He has no reason to lie." She said.  
"Nova believe me look...I was waiting for ou at the lake just like I said but then Sofia was there before me and then she flirted with me but trust me I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't listen...she probably saw you coming and then she kissed me...I didn't kiss her back nor would I want to." I said.  
"But Gale-"  
"Gale is lying Nova! I don't know why he lied but thrust me I wouldn't date your sister if she was the last monkey in the world!" I say. Nova stayed quiet and I stared at her. I still can't believe Gale would say that I thought he was supposed to support me not go against me! But I'm going to have a nice long talk with him!  
"I'm sorry." She said I looked at her.  
"I thought...I thought you were dating her." Said Nova.  
"I was also mad because I saw you with Gale...I thought you just left me and went with him." I said she looked at me and then a thought crossed my mine. Why would she get so angry if she knew I was dating someone else...does she feel the same way I feel about her.  
"Why were you so angry when you thought I was dating Sofia?" I ask.  
"I...I was just...uh...mad because she...already has a boyfriend." She said but she didnt care about her sister...well step, sister.  
"Are you sure that's it?" I ask as I get closer to her. She puts her hands behind her back and looks at me. She quickly nodded but I don't believe her.  
"Why were you so mad when you thought I was with Gale?" She asked.  
This is it,...I have to confess I can't keep this snide me anymore... I have to tell her...actually ill just show her.I got closer to Nova and she looked at me and I was about to grab her when some one called her name.  
"Nova!" We looked up and saw Gale...of course!  
He walked up to us and Nova quickly walked away.  
"ill leave alone." she Gale stared at her.  
"Yo, Gale!" I call. He walks to me and stands in front of me. I can see the hate I his eyes.  
"You were my best friend...what happened?"I asked with a glare.  
"I don't know what your talking about." He said .  
"Why did you lie yo Nova about me! Why did you tell her I have been dating Sofia for over a year!" I say angrily.  
"Isn't it true." He said.  
"No!" I yell.  
"Whoops...my bad." He said with a smirk and glare. I glare at him.  
"You knew perfectly I'm single...why did you lie!" I yell.  
"It was a little wrong fact...what trouble could it had caused." He said as he crossed his arms.  
"Listen Gale...I know you want Nova and here is the thing...if you are going to fight for her fight fair...I won't let you get her that easily!" I say. He chuckles.  
"Alls fair in love and war." He said. I glared and he walked away.

**Nova's POV**

I was walking to my house as I thought of what just happened. Gale lied to me! But why would he lie...he has always been honest with me and know he gave me a very big lie that affected everything! And Sofia! Stupid Sofia is going to pay once I get home she isn't getting away with this one! She always wants what I want but this time she isn't getting the thing I want most.  
I walked in my house and walked straight up stairs as I walked through the hallway I saw Sofia.  
"Sofia!" I yell. She turns around and smiles.  
"Hello." She said I glared and walked up to her. She just smiled and I slapped he across the face as she screamed alittle...I knew she was surprised at my sudden action.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Chapter 22

I know I haven't updated in a while...sorry.

Chapter Twenty Two

Nova's POV

Sofia turned to glare at me and I glared back she then took off her bracelets.

"I know I'm not an animal but this I will not stand!" She yelled and then slapped me back I gasped alittle and she glared. I glared and slapped her back harder and she screamed alittle but then she slapped me back and I glared and punched her and she fell to the ground.

"You animal!" She yelled.

"Get up Sofia! I have been dying to do that!" I yelled at her she looked at me as she put a hand on her cheek. I didn't punch her that hard...I also had limits but I hated this girl she is not getting away with anything from now on.

"What is going on in here!" Someone yelped. We looked p and saw Eri standing there with a shocked face.

"Mom! Help me! Nova has gone wild!" She yelped. Eri ran to Sofia and then helped her up.

"I can't stand her!" I yelled.

"Why are you like this nova! Your have always been jealous of Sofia!" Yelped Eri. I glared this is the last time Eri will tell me this. She has always tired me out and now it's time for me to end it.

"Get out!" I yelped they stared at me.

"Excuse me?!" Yelped Eri. I pointed to the stairs.

"Pack your stuff and leave my house." They looked at each other and then at me shocked.

"Nova!" Yelled Eri.

"Leave and never return! You have tired me out!" I yelled they blinked and glared.

"You can't do this to us!" Yelped Sofia.

"I can and will! Pack up your things!" I yelled.

"No!" Yelped Sofia.

"I'm leaving now but once I come back you better have everything packed and ready to go!" I yelled. They glare and I walked to the stairs and then walked down and walked to the door I walked to my servant.

"Make sure Eri and Sofia pack everything up and then leave before I come back." I said.

"Done." He said I smiled and walked out of the house and began to walk out into town. I sighed and hugged myself as I walked. This town has always cheered me up even though I'm worried or angry or sad. I sighed and then sparks cam to my mind and the thought made me sad as I looked down. As I walked I arrived at the trees and walked though them and got to the lake and went in and I saw sparks.

He didnt notice me instead he threw rocks to the lake as they skipped. He seemed like he had something big on his mind as he through the rocks...he was mumbling something but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I sighed and he turned to look at me.

"Hey sparks." I said.

"Hey nova." He said with a sigh as he sat under the tree and on a rock. I walked to him and leaned on the tree as I looked at him.

"What's on your mind? " I ask.

"Nothing." He said with a sigh. I looked at him and then I turned to looks t the lake as I sparkled under the sun and I looked down.

"What on...your mind?" He asks. I looked at him as he stared at me.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask he stands and walks alittle so he was right in front me and. Leaned of the tree as we were very close to each other.

"Yes." He said as he stared down at me. I sighed and hugged myself but I looked away.

"You." I mumbled...

"What?" He asked he didn't hear me.

"Never mind...nothing...important." I said.

"Nothing important...are you sure?" He asked I nodded as I blushed alittle and looked at him.

"Tell me." He insisted. Stared into his eyes...those big black eyes that I wanted to get lost in for at least a day. I wanted to see his eyes sparkle with happiness.

"I...n-nothing's on my mind." I say quickly and look down but he grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"What is it?" He asks and I noticed we were really close as our foreheads almost touched. I want to tell him my feelings...what I feel about him but...I'm scared about what he may say. I was about to speak when someone else spoke for me.

"Nothing is on her mind." We heard someone say. We turned around and saw Gale standing there.

"Get out of here Gale!" Said Sparks but Gale walked to us and stood in front of both of us.

"What are you...doing here?" I ask him.

"I came to see if...you wanted to go out to dinner." He said but sparks stepped n front of me.

"She isn't going with you!" He said I stared.

"You don't decide for her!" Said Gale.

"I do because..." Sparks stopped.

"Because what!" Snapped gale.

"Because I already asked her on a date...and she said yes." Said sparks and I looked at him and saw gale looking at me.

Review please...


End file.
